


Bye Bye Brush

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata tries to help Komaeda get himself together but it takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Bye Brush

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord this is a joke fic I made for my best friend ok

Waking up was hard for Komaeda. Usually his hair was unkempt, so he never bothered to do anything about that.

That was until Hinata came along. Hinata swore that he would put Komaeda in the right track. First thing on his list was his god damn hair. What the hell was even in there? It's like he could keep a whole civilization of ants living in there.

Approaching the other male, Hinata put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Komaeda, I'm gonna say this once, and once only okay?" Hinata said. Komaeda nodded, a small smile on his face.  
The next words out of Hinata's mouth were as follows."Brush your fucking hair." Komaeda was a bit shocked. He had gotten used to his hair being untamed like this, but to have Hinata tell him to brush it? Well, he couldn't turn down the offer.

Taking a seat on the bed, Komaeda waited patiently for Hinata to come back with what seemed like a box of hair products. He took his wrist and rid him of his clothing, and sat him in the tub. First things first, was to wash his hair. It wasn't as dirty as expected, but still, it had to be done.   
Next was to blowdry it. After a lot of whining from Komaeda saying that the air was too hot, but then taking it because it's what Hinata-kun wanted, it was finally dry and ready to brush.

Hinata took the largest brush with the biggest bristles he could find and firmly sat one hand on Komaeda's shoulder, and began to stroke his hair. It was very difficult.

Alas, after many, many tries, his hair just swallowed it whole. The brush was gone. No more. Bye bye brush.

Hinata hasn't spoken to Komaeda since then.


End file.
